Torn apart, torn away
by snowflake2410
Summary: Alex!ahh my love, my heart, the one. But what's with you lately? acting rude, swering more, you even hit me! please tell whats wrong. I love you! alex/oc/bug


Now I lay me,  
down to sleep I praise the lord My soul to keep and if I die before I wake I praise the lord my soul to take ... "Mommy, the rippers gonna come. Will he take me?" My mom looked shocked at her little girl. She went as plae as the moon when it rises above the sea. Her eyes looked of the light when that moon shone it's beauty.  
"No sweetie."  
"Then why does my prayer say 'my soul to take'." My mom replaced the frown with a gentle smile on her face. "Well then lets change it."

Now I lay me down to sleep I praise the Lord My soul to keep the angels watch me through the night when I wake the morning bright

"Goodnight mommy, I love you."  
"I love you to my sweet little Abigail Gabby O'Conner."  
...

"Abby, Abby, ABBY!" I quietly opened my sleepy eyes to look over and see my twin brother ,Brandon, looking over at me. I noticed he was fully dressed.  
"What do you want?" I whispered to him.  
"Its time."  
I looked over at my clock, it said 11:50 p.m.  
I rolled over on my side. "I don't want to go. I'm not a riverton seven so you can't make me."  
"But you are a half."  
I didn't answer back.  
"Bug will be there, and so will Alex. Come on you don't want to miss Bug's big night, do you?"  
My eyes widened.  
"No you can't make him do it. You can't treat Bug like some kind of- like a-like a"  
"Like a bug?" Brandon finished.  
I Didn't say a word. "Oh lighten up sis,geesh. Man you and Bug are meant for each other. Both never wear anything inappropiate, never swear, always go to church. I mean it is his fault after all." He frowned.  
"It's not his fault he was born into the wrong family." Brandon rolled his eyes. "His father was murderer, he'll probably follow in his footsteps.  
I threw a pillow at him. Unfortuently he ducked just in time.  
"Just put some leggings or something under your nightgown. Hurry up, your boyfriend will be waiting."  
He left after that. I did as he said and put a blue sweater in addition. I grabbed 2 presents on my dresser as well. Still barefoot I climbed out my window. I ran out to the woods, and kept on running North till I saw a glowing light of the bonfire. I stopped for a while to catch my breath and then started walking to the memorial site.  
Suddenly I felt someone warp there arms, around me whisper 'Rawr' in my ear.  
I turned to greet my curly haried boyfriend.  
"Hi Alex." I smilied.  
"Hi Abby." He pressed his mouth against mine. I kissed him back.  
"Guess what?"  
"What?" he grumbled. I knew he was upset at me interupting the kissing.  
I gave him one of the presents.  
"Oh, for me?" He batted his eyelashes as he took it. I gave him the don't be a smart ass look.  
"Thanks babe." He kissed me again. I interupted him.  
"Don't just kiss me,open it."  
He opened the tiny box, and took out a necklace for guys. His face lit up as he put it on.  
"Thanks Abby." He hugged me after that.  
His hug engulfed me in his sweet smelling cologne, and the warmness of his body.  
"I love your hugs." I whispered into his ear.  
"And I love you."  
I put my arms on his shoulders, and twisted my fingers in his curly hair. "Do you have a strange fascination with my hair or something?" He asked "Mmm-hmm." I let my hands twist to the back of his head, but then I was interupted by huge bump.  
I felt it some more, and when I barely pressed my hands against it he moaned in pain and pushed me away.  
Alex put his hand to the back of his head probably to massage the bump or something.  
"Alex." It was quiet. "Alex." I tried to put my hand on my shoulder, but he shoved it away.  
"Alex, you-"  
"Abby ,don't. Just stop. You know there's no stopping him. I'm not even eighteen yet. My mom is dead,  
so where will they put me. Foster care." He spat out the words.  
I shook my head, "No, that'll never happen. You can stay with Bug or me. You can't let this go on. You have to put a stop to this. Call the cops or something. Quin can't keep on hurting you like this."  
"Bug." Alex's eyes widened. "Oh shit! I forgot sorry Abby, I have to go. Bug will never be here if I don't get him."  
I covered my ears. "Don't use that language around me."Alex rolled his eyes "Sheesh Abby lighten up."  
He kissed me, and said ,"Go on, I'll be right there."

THIS IS MY NEW STORY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! 


End file.
